


Sick Peter

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Ironman - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fainting, Fever, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Worried Bruce Banner, Worried Ned Leeds, Worried Steve Rogers, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter is sick and tries to hide it from his parents. But that never goes to well.





	Sick Peter

Peter woke up to a stuffy nose, a sore throat and his muscles aching. He already knew that this wasn’t going to be a good day. He climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then hopped in the shower hoping that it would help with his muscle aches. When he was done, he stepped out and headed towards his closet to get dressed. God he felt like crap but he didn’t want to worry his parents so he quickly got dressed, grabbed his book bag and headed downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw his papa putting out his plate and his dad making coffee. He entered the kitchen, put his book bag on the chair and was greeted by his parents.

“Morning kiddo.” Steve and Tony said as they saw their son walk in. 

“Morning dad, morning pops.” He said with a cough.

“You alright bud?” Steve asked with a frown. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Peter said as he coughed again.

“You sure kiddo?” Tony asked. 

“Yep, totally fine. It was just a tickle.” Peter said as he gave them both a grin.

Steve and Tony eyed Peter carefully before making eye contact and then nodding. They both gave him a smile and Steve placed a plate of pancakes in front of both of them and went back into the kitchen to grab his plate.

Peter felt his stomach turn at the smell and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He grabbed 2 pancakes and put them on his plate. He ate slowly and when he had enough he stopped eating and pushed his plate away. 

“Do you want some more bud?” Steve asked. 

“No, I’m good. Thanks pops.” Peter said as he got up and checked to make sure he had everything while he waited for his dad. 

Tony and Steve both made eye contact with each other and communicated with their eyes. Something wasn’t right. 

Once Tony was done with his breakfast he grabbed his briefcase and made sure he had everything for the meeting. He then pecked Steve on the lips, looped an arm around Peter and they both said goodbye to Steve and headed out to the car. They got in the car and Tony started driving to school. Peter decided to take a quick nap along the way. 

When they finally arrived, Tony looked over to his son and saw that he was asleep. He frowned. Peter never falls asleep on the way to school. He gently put a hand on his son’s shoulder and shook him awake. Peter jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to his dad. He gave his dad a weak smile before looking and seeing that he was at school. 

Tony eyed his son carefully and asked, “are you ok kiddo?” 

Peter looked at his dad and nodded his head and said, “yeah, I’m okay dad.” 

Tony looked at his son one more before nodding his head. He knew in the back of his head that Peter was hiding something but he chose not to comment on it. Peter got out of the car, waved goodbye to his dad and walked inside the school

—————

When he entered the school, he went to his usual spot where he always met Ned. He got to his locker and saw that his best friend was already there. He walked up to his friend and greeted him. 

“Hey Pete.” Ned said. 

Peter looked towards Ned with blurry eyes before clearing them and giving Ned a small wave. 

Ned frowned and looked at Peter and said, “you look like shit man.” 

Peter snorted and said, “thanks Ned.” 

“No but like honestly. Are you sick? Why didn’t you stay home?” Ned said. 

“I’m alright Ned. It’s just a runny nose and I’m just a bit tired.” Peter said.

Ned gave Peter a dry look and said, “yeah okay man, you look like you’re about to fall over.” 

“I’m fine. Let’s just get to class.” Peter said as he closed his locker and began to walk. 

Ned sighed before walking to class with Peter. 

—————

The day went by pretty slow. Peter felt himself losing concentration throughout his classes. His head was pounding and he felt as if it would just explode any minute. His throat was burning and he felt like he couldn’t breathe through his nose. After he finished his 3rd period class, he felt drained out. He still had four more classes plus lunch to get through. He groaned and walked out of his 3rd period class and headed towards the next one. Peter entered the class and saw that Ned was already there. He relaxed a bit knowing that he had someone to talk to and that he wouldn’t be alone. 

Ned looked up to see his best friend coming towards his seat and gave him a small smile. Peter smiled back despite the pounding in his head. 

“Hey dude, you sure you’re alright? You really don’t look too great.” Ned said with worry on his face. 

“No, no I’m fine Ned. It’s nothing.” Peter said in a stuffy voice

“You sure?” Ned asked.

“Yeah dude, I’m fine.” Peter said.

The teacher then got all of the students attention and started to teach class. He handed out a worksheet for them to complete while he took attendance. 

“Alright class, complete the problems on the worksheet and then I’ll call each of you up to complete the problem on the board and explain what you did to get your answer. If you get the answer wrong, don’t worry at all as I will explain the right way to get it. Understood?” Mr. Jones said. 

“Yes sir.” The class said in unison.

Mr. Jones nodded his head and said, “alright, great. You’ll have an hour to complete the problems and if you are struggling, please do ask for help. The other 30 minutes of class, I’ll call each of you up one by one and ask you to complete the problems on the board and explain what you did to get your answer. Is that understood?” Mr. Jones said.

“Yes sir.” The class said again.

“Great, just remember I’m here to answer any questions.” He said one last time.

The class nodded and he let them do their work. When the an hour was over, he asked everyone if they needed extra time. When he got no’s from the class, he started to call everyone up to complete a problem on the board. 

“Peter, can you do number 16 on the board?” Mr. Jones said. 

Peter didn’t hear what Mr. Jones had said and the teacher frowned and called his name again. 

“Peter? Peter?” Mr. Jones said.

Peter jumped at the sound of his name and said, “y-yes Mr. Jones?” 

“Are you alright?” Mr. Jones asked. 

“Yes sir, I’m okay.” Peter said, clearing his throat.

Mr. Jones frowned at his student before saying, “can you do number 16 on the board?” 

Peter nodded his head and went to the board. He grabbed his desk to steady himself as he took the paper and headed towards the board. Mr. Jones eyed his pupil carefully and his frowned deepened a bit when he saw just how distracted Peter was being. 

Peter got to the board and started to work out the problem. His head was pounding but he tried to take his mind off of that and focused on completing the problem. When he was done, he looked over at his teacher to see if the answer was right. 

Mr. Jones looked at the work and said, “great job Peter, the answer is correct.” 

Peter nodded his head, put the marker back down and started walking towards his seat. He was almost there when he suddenly got dizzy and before he knew it the whole room was spinning and he was falling.

“PETER!” Ned yelled as he surged forward to catch his best friend.

The last thing he heard was Ned telling him to stay awake and then the world went black.

—————

“OH MY GOD PETER!” Ned said as he quickly bent down to see if his friend hadn’t hurt his head. 

“Ned, I’m gonna need your help to carry him to the nurses office. Someone else call the nurse and say that Mr. Jones is bringing in a student who has just fainted.” Mr. Jones said. 

Ned quickly helped his teacher and grabbed Peter. He put his arm around Peter’s waist and put Peter’s around his neck while he and Mr. Jones did the same with Peter. They both carried him to the nurse’s office. 

When they entered, they quickly laid Peter down on the bed before talking to the nurse. 

“What happened?” Ms. Lee asked as she checked Peter over. 

“Not sure. He just fainted in the middle of class.” Mr. Jones said. 

“Have his parents been notified?” Me. Lee asked. 

“No not yet. I’ll go that right now.” Mr. Jones said. 

Ms. Lee nodded and continued to check Peter to find out his symptoms. Mr. Jones went to the nurses phone and dialed the number of Peter’s parents. 

“Jesus Pete, I hope you’re okay.” Ned said as he sat down next to his best friend and held his hand.

—————

Tony was in his lab, working on fixing the coffee machine that Clint had broken accidentally, when his phone rang. He went over to answer it.

“Hello, this is Stark-Rogers.” Tony said.

“Mr. Stark Rogers, this is Mr. Jones, Peter’s school teacher.” Mr. Jones said.

“Hello sir, is everything okay? Did Peter do something?” Tony asked.

“No, no Peter didn’t do anything. The thing is Mr. Stark Rogers, is that your son Peter passed out during my class.” he said.

“HE WHAT? What happened?” Tony yelled and asked. 

“We were working on problems and I called everyone up to answer them on the board. Peter came up to the board, worked on the problem and when he was returning back to his seat, he ended up fainting.” Mr. Jones explained.

“Okay, okay. Oh my god. Is he okay? I’m on my way right now.” Tony said as he quickly went upstairs to tell his husband. 

“I’m not sure yet. The nurse is still checking over him. I would advise arriving as quick as possible.” Mr. Jones said.

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Tony said.

“No worries Mr. Stark Rogers. We’ll be waiting for your arrival.” Mr. Jones said as he said goodbye and hung up. 

“STEVE!” Tony yelled as he ran up the stairs to his room where his husband was at.

He entered the room to see his husband sleeping and quickly woke him up.

“Steve, Steve, wake up, wake up.” Tony said as he shook him.

“Hmm, Tony? What’s wrong?” Steve said as he blinked his eyes open and yawned. 

“Peter fainted during class.” Tony said.

That got Steve on alert and he jumped up and said, “WHAT?” 

“Come on, lets go. I’ll explain on the way there.” Tony said.

Steve quickly got out of bed and put on some clothes and followed Tony out of the room to the garage. They got in the car and started to drive to school.

—————

“So what happened?” Steve asked.

“I got a call from Mr. Jones, Peter’s teacher, saying that Peter had fainted in class. He went up to complete a word problem on the board and when he finished and was returning to his seat he passed out.” Tony explained.

“Oh god. Is he okay?” Steve asked.

“Not sure. His teacher said that the nurse was still checking on him.” Tony replied.

And with that, they fell into silence hoping that their son was okay.

—————

When they arrived to the school, they quickly jumped out and ran inside. The secretary greeted them and then escorted them to the nurse’s office. When they entered, they saw the teacher waiting and the nurse coming outside.

Ms. Lee and Mr. Jones both looked up when they heard the door open.

“Mr. Stark Rogers, your son is in the back with his friend.” Ms. Lee said as she escorted them to the back. 

“Is he okay?” Steve questioned. 

“The only thing that I can tell is that he has a fever. We will have to wait for him to wake up for him to tell us what else hurts.” Ms. Lee said.

They both nodded before entering the room. They saw their son laying down while Ned was sitting beside him and holding his hand. They walked forward and when Ned heard the footsteps he looked up. 

“Mr. Tony, Mr. Steve.” Ned said as he quickly got up so he could let Peter’s parents sit. 

“Hey Ned.” Tony and Steve said with a smile and then turned towards their son. 

“And we said you can just call us by our first names, we wouldn’t mind.” Steve said with a smile.

Ned smiled back sheepishly before saying, “uh oops. Force of habit.” 

Steve and Tony just chuckled and nodded their heads.

Peter then began to wake up. He mumbled in his sleep before opening his eyes. 

“Bambino?” Tony said as he saw his son’s eyes flutter open.

“Kiddo?” Steve said.

“Dad? Pops?” Peter said as he tried to clear his glassy. 

“Yeah, kiddo. How you feeling?” Tony asked. 

“Head hurts, throat hurts and it’s hot.” Peter said. 

Steve frowned before reaching forward and putting a palm to his son’s head. He could feel the heat radiating from the skin and moved his hand to Peter’s cheek. 

“Ms. Lee was right. He definitely has a fever.” Steve said. 

“I can give him some fever reducers if you want me to.” Ms. Lee said. 

“Yes, thank you. That would be great.” Steve said. 

Ms. Lee nodded her head and then went to fetch the fever reducers. She returned back with a glass of water and the medicine and handed them to Peter. 

“Here you go Peter.” She said. 

“Thank you.” Peter croaked out as he took the pills and downed them. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that you were sick this morning?” Steve asked.

“It wasn’t that bad when I woke up this morning so I didn’t think it was necessary to tell you.” Peter said as he looked down at his hands. 

His parents sighed before Tony grabbed Peter’s chin and made him look up and said, “next time bud, if you feel sick, even if it’s just a little bit, please tell us. You scared us when your teacher called saying that you passed out.” 

“Sorry dad, sorry pops. I won’t do it again. I promise.” Peter said. 

“It’s alright bud. We’re just glad that you’re okay.” Steve said.

Steve then turned to the nurse and asked, “can we take him home?” 

“Yes, just make sure to sign him out at the front desk.” Ms. Lee said.

“Thank you so much.” Steve said as he shook her hand. 

“No worries. It’s my job after all.” Ms. Lee said. 

Steve nodded and gave her a smile and thanking Mr. Jones before scooping up his son and walking out of the nurse office. Him and Tony both signed Peter out before headed towards the car. They laid him down in the back while Steve got in the driving seat and began to drive home. 

“I’m gonna call Bruce so that he can check on Peter when we get there.” Tony said.

“Good idea babe.” Steve replied.

Tony then called Bruce and told him what happened. Bruce told Tony not to worry and that he would be there to check Peter over when they arrived.

—————

Steve got them home in less then 10 minutes. When they arrived Steve carried Peter up to their room while Tony went to get Bruce. He found Bruce in their lab working on an experiment. 

“Bruce?” Tony said.

“Tony, hey I was just waiting for you. What’s wrong?” Bruce said as he grabbed his medical kit and followed his best friend out and up to their room.

“His school nurse said that he was sick and he passed out in class. Can you check him over?” Tony said.

“He passed out? Is he awake now? And yeah of course.” Bruce said with worry in his tone.

“He was for a couple of minutes until he fell asleep again on the way home. He has a fever and said that his head and throat were hurting.” Tony informed Bruce.

Bruce nodded his head before entering their room. Steve snapped his eyes up when he heard the door open.

“Hey, how is he?” Bruce asked as he made his way to his nephew.

Tony made his over to his son’s side before combing a hand through his hair.

“He fell asleep. His fever feels about the same so I’m not sure if the fever reducers that the nurse gave him are strong enough.” Steve said.

Bruce sat down on the bed to check Peter over. He took his temperature which read out to be 102 which wasn’t so bad but still high. Bruce checked Peter over before prescribing him medicine.

“His temperature isn’t too bad so I’ll give him some mild fever reducers. They are little stronger and hopefully they will help. You can also use a cold cloth and just put it over his forehead to lessen the fever even more. This syrup should help with his sore throat. Give it to him 3 times a day and these pills should help with the headache. And just make sure that he drinks plenty of liquids so he doesn’t get dehydrated.” Bruce said while handing over the medicine to Tony. 

“Thanks Brucie, we appreciate this a lot.” Tony said.

“No need for that Tones. We’re always here to help you whenever you need us.” Bruce said. 

Tony smiled at Bruce before engulfing him in a hug. Before they could say anything else Peter began to stir awake. 

“Papa?” Peter croaked out.

“Hi baby. How you feeling?” Steve asked as he combed a hand through his son’s damp hair.

“It’s hot and my throat burns.” Peter whispered. 

“Do you need anything kiddo?” Steve asked. 

“Water, please.” Peter said. 

Steve poured him a glass of water while Tony helped Peter sit up against the wall. 

“Here you go bud.” Steve said as he handed the glass to his son.

“Thanks pops.” Peter said as he felt his throat feel relief. 

“Hey Pete, does anything else hurt?” Bruce asked. 

“Oh, hey Uncle Bruce. It’s just my head and throat that hurt.” Peter said.

Bruce hummed and said, “well I gave your parents some medicine that’ll help. You just gotta eat something first before you take them.”

“Thanks Uncle Bruce.” Peter said.

“No worries kiddo. Just feel better soon.” Bruce said.

Peter nodded his head and gave his uncle a smile. Bruce then said his goodbyes so that Peter could rest and Tony and Steve thanked him one more time. 

When Bruce left, Tony looked at his son and asked, “do you want something to eat bud?”

“No, I just wanna sleep.” Peter said as he rubbed his eye with his fist. 

“Alright bud.” Steve said as he tucked in his son and got in beside him.

Peter sighed and cuddled up against his dads. He let the warmth and silence engulf him as he felt his parents hands carding through his hair and running up and down his arms. Peter fell asleep in between his parents and they followed soon after.

Days later, Peter was feeling better and everyone was happy that he was his happy and goofy self again.


End file.
